Large or family size bottles of carbonated soft drinks, e.g., 1.5 and 2 liter bottles, have a problem with the soft drink going flat if it is not used within a short period after the bottle is opened. Although these bottles have resealable caps, typically caps which are threaded onto a threaded neck of the bottle, each time the cap is unscrewed it allows the carbonation gas within the bottle to escape. Consequently, each time the bottle is opened, more carbonation gas is lost and if the soft drink is not used within a short period of time, it goes flat.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a reusable bottle cap for bottles containing carbonated soft drinks that has a dispensing mechanism for dispensing the soft drink and preventing the escape of the carbonation gas from the bottle.